A Pleasant Surprise
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Mae govannen, Thranduil." Elrond said, clasping the golden-haired elf's shoulders. "We seemed to have come for similar purposes…" he pulled up an elegant wine bottle from the crate, "…to drink in honor of our wives." Featuring Elrond, Legolas, and Thranduil. Rated T for drinking. Written for LadyLindariel on her birthday.


**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. All original material belongs to me, the authoress of this fanfiction story.

*.*.*

This fanfic is written for LadyLindariel, for her birthday. Hope she and everyone else enjoys reading this tale. :) Thanks goes to Eldhoron for beta-reading this one-shot. :)

*.*.*

Elrond waited too long for this moment to come. He had his party set up in the Last Homely House. He sighed. Celebrían left Middle-earth to get herself healed. He would miss her most of all…

"Ada!" It was Elrohir. Back with news from his hunt, Elrond supposed.

"Mae govannen," Elrond spoke to his son. "How goes things in the Blue Mountains?"

"We stopped by Mirkwood on our way back," Elladan cried, referring to himself and Elrohir. Elladan entered the Hall of Fire with a crate full of wine. No. Elrond recognized this red wine.

"Where is Thranduil? He obviously sent this wine here for his own purpose," Elrond asked his second son.

"That's why I chose this moment to arrive for this most splendid day," said the Elven-king, entering the room with a smile on his face.

"Mae govannen, Thranduil." Elrond said, clasping the golden-haired elf's shoulders. "We seemed to have come for similar purposes…" he pulled up an elegant wine bottle from the crate, "…to drink in honor of our wives."

"It appears so, Lord Elrond," Thranduil said. "Come. Let Legolas have fun with the twins."

"Father – Ada, is this necessary," Legolas asked, stepping into the conversation.

"What say we have a duel of swords?" Elrohir asked Legolas. "Or would you prefer an archery tournament on the training grounds."

"Ai. I miss a good duel," Elladan said, pleased in this result.

"When you put it that way, let's go." Legolas said, but not without adding, "You go first, Elladan and Elrohir. It's been many years since I've walked through Rivendell's training grounds."

Elrond shook his head. He turned to Thranduil, as Legolas followed Elrond's sons out of the Hall of Fire. "Shall we?"

"I think that would be appropriate," Thranduil said, calmly.

-.-.-

 _Twenty Minutes Later…_

Legolas, when returning to the Hall of Fire, nearly thought his father Thranduil would have drank down half the bottles of Dorwinion wine. Well, to his surprise, one to two bottles of wine were already out. But seeing as he was a generous son, he pulled out three more bottles of wine, with Elladan and Elrohir's help.

"Come and sit down," Thranduil said, his voice a little slurred, but not badly. "Because this is Elrond's party, we must make sure that the wine stays where it is. And there's no need to drink it all down in one sitting."

"Agreed. But please, my sons are grown, as is Legolas," Elrond said. "We can be responsible for this party."

Elladan and Elrohir burst into laughter. They stopped as soon as Elrond gave him a stern look.

"Forgive us, Ada," Elrohir said, "Elladan is not used to drinking wine."

"Well then, perhaps it is wise for Elladan to start learning how to…" Thranduil was cut off by Elladan, who spoke politely,

"I have no desire to drink down too much wine. One bottle is surely enough for me for tonight."

"Fair enough. Then here's a toast to a great Elf lord, Lord Elrond Peredhel," Thranduil said, raising a glass.

"To Lord Elrond," Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir spoke, tapping their wine glasses with their fathers, and drinking down half to all the wine in their glasses.

"And a happy anniversary to myself and my wife Celebrian, who could not be with us today. I miss her dearly," Elrond said, sagging his shoulders.

Thranduil nodded. "She will be remembered, Lord Elrond."

"Thank you, King Thranduil," Elrond said, grinning with satisfaction.

And so the cake was cut and eaten well, filling up their bellies with its sweet goodness. The party continued well into the night. Elrond was surprised the next morning, to see Thranduil and Legolas leave so soon. But then, even Elrond had to admit: yesterday was filled with good tidings and warm welcomes. It was a party to be remembered, but then any anniversary party Elrond had thrown always brought merry delight amongst the elves. It was one party he would not soon forget for days to come.

The End.

*.*.*

Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
